1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus capable of ejecting liquid such as ink.
2. Description of Related Art
In connection with liquid ejection apparatuses, a technology concerning maintenance for restoring or maintaining the state of liquid in an ejection opening has been known. According to this technology, moist air is supplied to an ejection space opposing an ejection surface of a head for a predetermined time while the ejection space is separated from a space surrounding the ejection space by a capping mechanism.